realityofthetranscendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Great War
Overview The second great war is the second one of the four major conflicts that affected the entire Reality of the Transcendents. This was an interesting one, mainly because there were three sides involved instead of two. The Order of Ӂ and their allies fought against the First Gv'artlt Empire and the Knsvvs, while the Kingdom of Arcex and an assortment of nomadic Vrak'uk groups fought against both. The war started when the Gv'artlts declared the formation of their first empire after a huge amount of their homes in the void were destroyed and they blamed it on the Order of Ӂ. This led to a diplomatic confrontation between the Gv'artlts and the Order, which went horribly and ended up with both nations declaring war on each other. Belligerents FIRST SIDE * Order of Ӂ * Republic of Ll'ianis SECOND SIDE * First Gv'artlt Empire * The Knsvvs THIRD SIDE * Kingdom of Arcex * Vrak'uk Nomad Mercenaries War Summary It's important to understand that this war didn't start that long after the First Great War, so the order and Ll'ianis were both still in recovery from their loss. Ll'ianis was doing its best to boost its stability back up with its colonial industry, but was still largely unstable. The Order was also struggling at the time and decided to take a page out of Ll'anis' book by attempting to colonize some areas in the void, but the Gv'artlts who lived in the region were limiting their expansion. Some unidentified militias later attacked some Gv'artlt homes and obliterated them. The Gv'artlts accused the Order of funding these militias in an attempt to weaken them and expand their influence in the void. There was no evidence of this, but the Gv'artlts were adamant, and as an act of resistance against the Order's influence, they formed the unofficial and largely unrecognized First Gv'artlt Empire. The Order took this as an act of hostility and confronted the Gv'artlts, and the confrontation resulted in an absolute disaster of diplomacy. War broke out between the Order and the Gv'artlts. Ll'ianis agreed with the Order that the accusations from the Gv'artlts were outrageous, and they joined the war. At the beginning, although the Order and Ll'ianis were still in recovery from the last war, the Gv'artlts were hardly even an organized state, and were completely overpowered, and a lot of their territory was quickly occupied by the Order and Ll'ianis. However, the Knsvvs were also angry at the Order and Ll'ianis for colonizing parts of the void and joined the side of the Gv'artlts. The Order and Ll'ianis weren't prepared for their intervention, and the tides of the war were quickly turned, as the Knsvvs were a huge regional power. Things only went downhill from there. Ll'ianis was hit hard by a series of revolts by nationalists, imperialists, and anarchists, and had to remove forces from the main frontline to deal with them. The Order couldn't hold off the Gv'artlts and Knsvvs, especially with minimal Ll'ianiri forces to assist them. Politicians in the Order and Ll'ianis feared a loss even more devastating than the one in the First Great War. Possibly even the final nail in the coffin for the already unstable nations. This could spell disaster for reality without the Order to keep things in check. They needed a way to turn the tides of the war, and they needed it fast. The current Leader of Ll'anis, Oprikom, came up with a risky plan to turn the tides. The last nation in the region who had yet to take a side was the Kingdom of Arcex, the civilized Vrak'uk kingdom. Oprikom knew that Arcex would remain neutral unless attacked, as it was their national war policy. So diplomacy wouldn't work. Oprikom decided to disguise two Ll'ianiri divisions as Gv'artlt armies and invade Arcex in a two-pronged attack order to stage a "Gv'artlt" invasion, which would ensure that Arcex would join their side. The Ll'ianiri really didn't want to do this, but it was one of the only options they had left. The Order reluctantly agreed with the plan and it was set into motion. However, the first division was poorly disguised. When the invasion of Arcex commenced, the Vrak'uks living there managed to identify this division as Ll'ianiri. However, they were fooled by the second division, which were mistaken as Gv'artlts. Arcex assumed that both sides were invading and promptly joined on their own side, making the war three-sided. A variety of less civilized nomadic Vrak'uk groups rose up in the occupied territory of both the first and second side in the war, pledging allegiance to Arcex. Now this was an absolute disaster. Ll'aniri politicians were already reluctant in executing the invasion plan, and only Oprikom was really passionate about it. Due to the failure of the plan, the rest of the Ll'ianiri government was strongly disappointed in Oprikom and his immoral ideas. He was promptly impeached by the House of Ll'ianis, and a new leader took charge. For the next few times of the war, the Order and Ll'ianis were on the brink of losing, now having to deal with two sides. However, later on some stress was relieved as in some areas, Arcex and the Gv'artlt side were so busy fighting that the Order's side hasdless forces to deal with. Ll'ianis also managed to stop the various revolts in their country by now. Regardless, it was near impossible for the Order and Ll'ianis to triumph at this point. And yet, the Knsvvs made a moronic error that screwed up literally everything. Arcex and the Vrak'uk nomads were starting to annoy them to no end, and the Knsvvs, without thinking, removed forces from Gv'artlt territory and attacked Arcex with them. This was the opening the Order and Ll'ianis needed. They rushed forces into Gv'artlt territory, overpowering the weaker Gv'artlt forces and driving them to the brink of collapse. The Gv'artlts were furious with the Knsvvs for their mistake and diplomatically insulted them, blaming them for the terrible position they were in. The Knsvvs were so insulted that they refused to fight with the Gv'artlts anymore and stopped assisting them with troops at all. The Gv'artlts were quickly defeated by the Order and Ll'ianis, though not surrendering until only a few squadrons of soldiers were left fighting for them. The Knsvvs' were on their own now and continued to invade Arcex, but their main invasion force was then cut off by intervening armies from the Order and Ll'ianis, as well as groups of nomadic Vrak'uks. The encircled forces were slowly picked off by their opponents and the Knsvvs began to lose elsewhere on a variety of other fronts. Arcex had a temporary ceasefire with the Order and Ll'ianis as all three closed in on the Knsvvs. An ultimatum was sent from the Order demanding that the Knsvvs surrender. They reluctantly agreed, as they could not win the war at this point. After the surrender of the Knsvvs, the Order, Ll'ianis, and Arcex decided to peace out, as further conflict would be unnecessary. Aftermath The war was officially concluded with the Treaty of Rifrogonogok, which was signed by representatives from all belligerents on the planet of the same name. Ll'ianis publicly apologized to Arcex for Oprikom's attack plan, and they accepted the apology. Ll'ianis also ceded the void region of Pokloren to Arcex, and payed some money to Arcex. The Knsvvs ceded the regions of Yorgonol and Ugrios to Arcex, the regions of Ferifit and Duklop to the Order, and the regions of Wagohuj and Elkove to Ll'ianis. The Gv'artlts ceded the regions of Hizozoz, Ooeris, and Adriom to the Order, and their government was replaced by the Gv'artlt Republic, a pro-Order state. Since the Gv'artlts lost in the Second Great War and failed to establish a proper empire, many of them craved vengeance against the Order and Ll'ianis. They would attempt to have their revenge later on in the Third Great War. The Knsvvs shared this lust for vengeance and they too would have a shot at it in the Third Great War. Unfortunately for them, but fortunately for peace throughout reality, they failed again.Category:Conflicts